


Three Times

by Pinkstationfrerard



Series: We Could Fly Far Away [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkstationfrerard/pseuds/Pinkstationfrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In other words, theres more ways to say "I love you" than with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you haven't read the main story to this series, this will probably confuse you a little bit. To my lovely, oh so faithful readers, thank you and enjoy! :) I'm not sure how many of these I'll do for this particular storyline. I felt that this add-on was necessary.

“Josh.”

“Tyler.”

“ _Josh_.”

Tyler narrowed his eyes, his arms folded over his chest in challenge.

Josh crossed his arms in return and leaned against the bus, hair slick with sweat and sticking to his forehead. His skin seemed to glow a dirty yellow hue in the light from the gas station street lamps, only illuminating the dark circles under his eyes and the slumped-over posture that Josh was trying to fight even further.

“Tyler, I’m _fine_. Let’s just get back on the bus, Mark and the rest of the guys should be out with food soon.”

Tyler’s eyes narrowed even further when he saw Josh’s legs shake from the effort of the standing position he was in. When he leaned forward to give him support, Josh backed away and stumbled back to the door.

“Don’t feel bad, he’s just cranky because he has a cold and he’s too stubborn to admit it. I got medicine. He should be apologizing by tomorrow morning.” Mark’s voice rose behind Tyler, and he turned around to see his best friend holding several bags full of visible goodies including a ton of redbull. _Hell_ yeah.

“I _know_ he has a fever, I just want to help him. I hope he gets better soon.” Tyler said, his arms still crossed in indignation before Mark raised his eyebrows and held up a bag.

“Well? Are you going to help me or not? This shit is heavy, Joseph.”

Tyler shook himself and took the bag of redbull from Mark and followed him onto the bus. Josh’s bunk curtain was closed, not to Tyler’s surprise. Tyler pulled the fabric back, his free hand holding cold medicine. Josh wasn’t even pretending to be sleeping as he listlessly scrolled through some form of social media or the other on his phone, not bothering to look up and meet Tyler’s eyes.

“Mark got you some medicine.”

“I’m not sick.” Josh said with a contradictory sniffle and a rough voice. Tyler closed the curtains and made his way out of the bus to the convenience store. He bought a couple mini-packs of tissues, cough drops, butterfingers, cold bottled water, and apple juice as well as a new pair of earbuds to get on Josh’s good side because the man seemed to go through pairs like they were candy, save for the fact that he wasn't eating them. Bad metaphor. Tyler loved Josh to death, but he was _not_ good at taking care of electronics.

Back in the bus, Tyler dumped his goodies in Josh’s bunk and wordlessly got into his own bunk right next to Josh’s so he could go on twitter for a while before sleeping. As soon as he closed his phone to try drift off, an overheated body slipped next to him and wrapped him in a hug. Tyler knew it was Josh-he knew the shape of his arms, the way they curled around him, the way Josh breathed when he was nervous or stressed. Tyler squeezed him tight without saying anything, listening to Josh’s erratic little breaths.

“I’d kiss you but I don’t want to get sick.” Tyler whispered with an amused tone. Josh shook with laughter, his chest trembling against Tyler’s. It kept going on until Tyler realized that he wasn’t laughing- Josh was silently crying against his chest, face scrunched up and fists curled into tiny little balls. “Jish? What’s wrong?”

“I-I’m s-sorry for being a pain in the ass when you’ve been so nice, I just feel so weak and I don’t know how I’m going to do the show tomorrow if I feel like this.” Josh whispered as Tyler rubbed his boyfriend and band mate’s back soothingly. Of _course_ Josh was broken up about being stubborn- he hadn’t even snapped or said anything mean and he was _still_ apologizing like he had been insufferable and horrible when he was just cranky and sick.

“Josh, shush. It’s more than okay. Did you drink some water?”

“Yes.” Josh sniffled and dug his head further into Tyler’s chest until his shirt was pulled back enough to reveal part of the tattoo he’d gotten a year before after he was finally healed from surgery. Josh had held his hand the entire time, and he’d been more nervous for Tyler than Tyler had been for himself. “Thank you.” Josh said quietly against Tyler’s throat, lips dragging over his adam’s apple and falling into the dip of his throat.

“Josh-”

“Not kissing you.” Josh said firmly before he started sucking a couple of hickeys onto Tyler’s upper chest where it would easily be hidden by any tank top Tyler wore for their show. It would mean that he couldn’t go shirtless, but Tyler was more than fine with that considering Josh was always _staring_ when he was shirtless and he found it hard to perform when he could feel those dark eyes resting on him. Plus, his scars weren’t fully healed yet, and Tyler felt self-conscious when he was practically flaunting them around stage for long periods of time.

Tyler choked back a tiny moan as Josh peppered kisses over the slowly-darkening bruises before biting down _hard_. He was suddenly aware of the fact that they were on the _bus_ with all of their tech guys and-

“Josh, get back in your bunk and stop spreading your disease to our singer. I’m trying to sleep.” Mark groaned from beneath them. Josh laugh-coughed into the curve of his elbow and he quickly tumbled out of Tyler’s bunk and respectfully got into his own.

“Good. I’m booking a hotel for next week after the show in Austin, just so you know, so keep it in your pants until then.” Mark said before shuffling and most likely putting ear plugs back in. Josh coughed a couple of times, the loud noise echoing throughout the bus and cutting through the dull, constant rumble of the engine. Tyler huffed out a laugh before whispering tapping three times against the bunk wall, a code to Josh. They both didn't remember when they came up with it or when it came to the point of being a regularly used code, but Tyler wasn't one to question it.

 

Two meant “you still up?”, and three was “I love you”. A single knock either meant “yes I’m up” or it meant “these bunks are too small and I don’t care that my body thuds against the wall with every movement anymore”. It was a pretty great code for sleepless tour nights, if you asked Tyler.

Josh knocked back three times.

~*~

A week later, the cold was long gone and Josh was on _fire_ during their show in Austin- the crowd was electric, screaming their lyrics back to them, and Tyler even took off his tank top halfway through the set and swung it to rest on top of one of Josh’s cymbals with a “give it up for Josh Dun, everybody!” to go along with it.

Of course, when Josh wasn’t banging on his set with his whole life force or guzzling water for on-stage fuel, his eyes were constantly on Tyler. The fans noticed it and they _loved_ it- when Josh stood up next to Tyler on his piano, he pecked Tyler on the cheek before doing his usual backflip. The crowd went absolutely _crazy_ , and Tyler’s face grew even redder as his cheeks burned and his face dripped with sweat.

Tyler couldn’t resist adding a couple smooth sways of his hips along with all of the on-stage running and jumping during times when he wasn’t singing just for good measure. Before the last song, Tyler poured water all over the front of his body and he threw the rest into the crowd. When Tyler and Josh were in the crowd playing drums together for the last song of their set, Tyler locked eyes with his bandmate until the last moment when they had to get off of the stage.

Tyler didn’t get much time to revel in the post-concert adrenaline after they finished packing up their things onto the bus before he was being pushed against the back of their bus, away from where any lingering fans could see them but completely in the view of all of their tech guys. Josh roughly pushed his tongue into Tyler’s mouth and shoved a knee straight in between his thighs, almost to the point of unpleasant with how rushed it was. Tyler thrived on it though- the stage-like energy, the completely unfiltered  _want_ that radiated throughout Josh’s body and intertwined with his own.

It made sense that Josh would be like this. They hadn’t gotten time truly to themselves in almost two weeks, and Josh was finally over any lingering sickness, so he had full permission to kiss Tyler properly. Plus, Tyler might have been trying to rile him up to get him to this point the whole show anyways, so he wasn’t in any place to push Josh away until Mark started barking at them several minutes later. Tyler had started to rut against Josh’s lower stomach as his boyfriend held him up by his legs against the tour bus, unashamed by Mark's scowl that was clear in his voice.

“Wait until the fucking _hotel,_ guys! Shit, get in, I’m gonna projectile vomit _everywhere_ unless we leave now. It’s almost eleven.” Mark shouted as he slammed the door to the bus shut. He was probably sleep-deprived and _definitely_ cranky and impatient, which Tyler could deal with. He couldn't deal with having to walk to the hotel.

Josh pulled away with a wet sucking noise, face torn between guilt and something else entirely. He lowered Tyler to the floor, and in turn Tyler released his monster grip from Josh’s shoulders and grabbed his hand instead, pulling Josh onto the bus into the back room with the couches where at least one of their crew guys hung out after each show.

“Tom, get out unless you want to see us hardcore make out. Take one of our bunks.” Tyler said firmly as he shoved Josh through the door, his eyes piercing into the other man’s eyes. Tom, a skinny blonde kid with a laptop and a knack for untangling wires, quickly scrambled out of the seats with a look of pure fear in his eyes and wordlessly shut the door for Tyler and Josh.

They couldn’t _do_ anything on the bus, of course- it was full of people. They _could_ waste time on the way to the hotel, though.

Tyler roughly shoved Josh down onto the couch seats before climbing onto his lap and taking his tank top once again before tossing it against the wall. Josh let out a short breath of air and traced his fingers all over Tyler’s torso, hunger written all over his face and hair sticking to his forehead much like the way it had been when he was sick and overheated. He was overheated now once again, his bare arms flushed and slick with sweat from drumming for a solid hour and a half. Tyler tugged Josh’s tank off rather ungracefully before pulling their mouths together again, both of them rocking to an invisible beat as Josh’s hands gripped Tyler’s jaw with renewed vigor.

Josh worked himself into an even more extensive sweat as their half-clothed bodies worked against each other for what was way too long in Tyler’s book- it was hard to say how long it took to the hotel, but considering how incredibly hard and restless Josh was once they finally pulled to a complete stop, it had to have been a while. Josh looked like he was in pain as he stood up and put his shirt back on, the line of his cock straining against his skinny jeans.

Rather _lovely_ skinny jeans that didn't leave anything to the imagination, if Tyler did say so himself. What made it even better was that it was all _his._

Tyler playfully slapped Josh’s ass as he opened the door, smirking when Josh sucked in a breath and closed his eyes to take a moment to himself. “I hate you.” Josh grunted.

“Don’t be jealous of my lack of a dick. See you in the room.” Tyler said in an almost sing-song voice as he grabbed his backpack full of essentials (clothes, condoms, and toothpaste) and made his way out of the bus to get their room key from where Mark was standing impatiently.

“Can I just say that you guys gross me out? Because you do. Like, I’m happy that you’re happy, but what the _fuck_. That was a twenty-minute drive and I could hear you guys the _whole_ time. I don't get paid enough for that.”

“We'll see about a raise. Thanks, Mark!” Tyler called out cheerfully before jogging to the elevator just as Josh was getting out of the bus.

Once Tyler was in the hotel room he tossed his bag onto the floor next to the bed, and a minute later he heard a quick session of knocks-three times- and he made his way to the door to open it up for Josh, who looked slightly pissed and very turned on.

“Why’d you leave me on the bus? Did you think I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you in the hotel lobby?” Josh growled, voice rushed and hands even more so as he stripped Tyler of his shirt and pushed him past the bathroom door and onto the bed to do the same to his pants. “Because you were right.”

Tyler smirked and tugged Josh’s shirt off once again, mouth flying up so he could sink his teeth into Josh’s collarbones and pull roughly on his hair. They both always did kind of have a thing for rough, messy, sweaty, post-show sex that came along with having a hotel room, and Tyler’s adrenaline ensured that nothing else besides that would happen before they showered or slept or even took the time to really _think._

It had taken a while for Tyler to really open up to the idea of completely opening up physically to Josh, but once he broke the wall separating that part of their relationship, Tyler spent countless hours memorizing every curve and every freckle that made up Josh’s body. More than almost anything else, Tyler loved making Josh squirm and shake. Part of it was a self-esteem thing, but he also got off on seeing Josh fall apart in the best possible way. After a couple of slightly awkward attempted blowjobs, Tyler figured out the right combo that broke Josh and turned him into putty for Tyler to mold and tease over and over whenever he felt particularly inclined to do just that.

“Josh? Can I? Please?” Tyler asked with a bit of innocence to his voice as he grabbed Josh’s crotch, a show to put on for his boyfriend just to rile him up even more. He grinned and unbuttoned Josh’s jeans, shoving his hips up and tearing off the dark clothing so he could mouth along Josh’s dark purple briefs and play with the band of his waistline. Josh hooked his legs onto Tyler’s back and pulled them even closer together, a challenging look splayed on the redhead’s face. Tyler threw that look right back at him before sliding Josh’s underwear to his mid-thighs, taking the base of Josh’s cock in his hand and licking the tip.

Josh whined out in protest and urged Tyler to help him kick off his briefs so that he was completely naked, exposed and utterly gorgeous under Tyler. He loved the curve to Josh's hips and the trail of dark hair that matched the sides of his head- the dark hairs that led down to Josh’s pretty, perched cock. His body was begging for attention along with Josh himself, telling by his low wines that he emitted periodically whether Tyler was touching him or not.

Tyler took a couple of moments to drag his eyes along the soft lines of arms, the way his tattoos curled along his muscles- Josh followed his eyes and huffed out a laugh, his arms lowering and his hands tangling in Tyler’s short hair as best as he could.

Tyler refused to let Josh control him, refused to push his head down onto his cock. He frowned, pinching Josh’s thigh. The other man let out a shocked whine under him and his hands softened on Tyler’s head. Tyler stroked Josh’s length a couple of times before taking it into his mouth, lips stretched wide and filthy as his head bobbed up and down in quick, smooth movements. Josh let out a gasp and held onto Tyler’s hair just for support to keep himself somewhat propped up on the back of the bed.

As much as he loved the noises he made, Tyler took the most pleasure at watching Josh's facial expressions and memorizing the way his mouth fell open when he became lost in pleasure. Sometimes Josh would have to close his eyes to avoid Tyler's gaze because it pushed him over the edge more often than not, and it only made him look more beautiful when his lashes fluttered against his cheeks and his mouth became slick and shiny from a combination of Tyler's kisses and his own lip biting habit.

Tyler couldn't look up high enough to see Josh's expressions in his position on the bed, so he pulled his mouth off with a quick pop after a couple more bobs of his head. He threw his legs over the bed and quickly shrugged off the last of the clothes, looking Josh right in the eyes as he did so with a playful smirk. His boyfriend swung his legs over the edge of the bed once he got the memo about a change of positions. Tyler pushed his already parted lips open even more in a wet, messy open-mouthed kiss before he sank to his knees on the floor and got in a better position to suck Josh off.

Josh grunted in surprise and scrambled to get a grip on the bed, his hands fisting the sheets and his feet struggling to do anything but swing uselessly in the air. Tyler made the best use of this struggle to work his mouth and hand over Josh’s length. His free hand traced circles into Josh’s thighs and hipbone, calloused fingers pressing into the smooth pattern of his boyfriend’s skin.

“I think I owe- owe you.” Josh gasped out. Tyler hummed curiously, only making Josh temporarily stunned before he could continue. “F-for being a pain last week. I owe you.”

“What are you offering?” Tyler said in a muffled voice once his mouth was half-free, his tongue not bothering to pause as he talked and looked at Josh. He felt kind of dumb doing so, in a good way.

“I’ll show you. You know, it’s rude to talk with your mouth full.” Josh said matter-of factly once Tyler climbed back on the bed.

Tyler threw his head back and scrunched up his eyes in laughter. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Josh chuckled and pressed Tyler down onto the bed and shuffled down to firmly grab his propped-up legs. He peppered soft, tender kisses on the inside of Tyler's thighs, taking the time to gently work over every inch of skin that was already on fire and in need of more contact. Tyler was tempted to beg for Josh to do _something_ , but he was obviously a man with a plan and Tyler wasn't one to refuse loving contact. It just proved the lengths they would go to for each other to build patience and trust.

It also made Tyler's fists curl up in the sheets the longer Josh did it because he _needed._

Josh finally used his thumbs to open Tyler up to get better access to his clit, his soft tongue working agonizingly slowly over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Tyler almost wanted Josh to continue kissing him everywhere _but_ there.

"You're an asshole." Tyler groaned as he threw his head back against the pillows on the end of the bed. Josh didn’t say anything in response, he just kept slowly licking Tyler’s sensitive spot with the occasional tight suck and a prodding finger in his hole every once in awhile, just like Tyler liked it, minus the lack of speed.

He found that he couldn’t stop his own hands from fumbling with his torso- the occasional pinch on his sensitive nipples, his fingers tracing the shape of his stomach as Josh slowly started to build up his pace before Tyler could really realize he was doing it. His body went right along with it, rocking into Josh’s mouth with little sways of his hips. His breath came in quiet gasps, just short of being loud moans.

“God, I love the way you taste. I could never get tired of doing this.” Josh purred, his mouth nuzzling into Tyler’s inner thigh once again.

Tyler groaned as Josh gripped his hips tightly and started licking and sucking on Tyler with renewed vigor and enthusiasm, the younger man’s eyes scrunching up tightly as he could feel an orgasm building up. Josh could always tell when he was close, so he fingered Tyler with intervals that left Tyler shaking and breathless when he was pushed over the edge, Josh working his digits inside of him in smooth, utterly perfect motions.

“Fuck, you’re so wet. Were you like this during the show? Did you think about this?” Josh purred into Tyler’s ear as he gave him a moment to recover, a single finger tracing Tyler’s tattoos on his arm while his other hand ran up and down Tyler’s thigh.

“Y-yeah, I did. I felt your eyes on me the whole time and the only thing I could think about was you fucking me into the mattress tonight.” Tyler said in a low voice. It was mostly the truth- he had to think about what he was doing onstage, after all. The tingling sensation that lingered in his crotch throughout the whole set and the time they spent packing up had been slightly uncomfortable, but totally exhilarating. It didn’t help that Josh looked absolutely sinful when he was drumming, all focused and sweaty and passionate like he was during their more intimate times as well. “You looked so good, you look so good. I wanted to have you in front of everyone but I controlled myself, obviously.”

Josh let out a low growl back and connected their mouths together, his teeth working over Tyler’s lower lip until it felt raw. “I’m gonna make you come so many times that you won’t have to worry about people knowing you’re mine and that I’m yours.” Josh spoke the words quietly against Tyler’s crotch before testing with a few licks against Tyler’s clit. He was sensitive from having already came- usually two times was good enough, but Josh seemed to find great pleasure in finding out what Tyler’s limits really were. The longer it went on, the more Josh’s touches affected him until it came to the point where it actually hurt and he had to make Josh stop. Not that he was complaining, of course.

“Prove it.” Tyler gritted out weakly. Josh huffed out a laugh and slid two spit-slick fingers into Tyler while his mouth closed over his sensitive spot and sucked in time with the movement of his hand. Tyler couldn’t get enough, and it felt so good that he was choking out a mixture between a moan and a whimper a minute later as he reached climax once again.

Josh’s lips were shiny and plump from going down on Tyler, wet just from him, a dark look in his eyes as he straddled Tyler and thumbed his clit absently and slowly. He had gotten a little soft from lack of contact, so Tyler stroked his cock equally lazily with half-lidded eyes and heavy limbs. He felt a bit fuzzy and numb, like everything was slowed down to just the right pace for Tyler to be able to capture the way Josh’s mouth fell open when Tyler touched him and the way his stomach rippled and shifted when Josh rolled his hips.

“You gonna let me ride you or do you have something else in mind?” Tyler asked innocently, his lips curling into a sweet smile. Josh groaned and clambered ungracefully off of Tyler so that they could wordlessly switch positions.

Tyler leaned over the bed to get a condom from the bottom of his backpack, giving Josh a great view of his bent-over ass. Apparently, this gave Josh new ideas, since Tyler could feel Josh’s large hands grabbing his hips tightly and the head of his cock teasing against Tyler’s hole.

“Yeah, that’s good.” Tyler sighed, tossing the condom back to Josh so that he could do it himself. Tyler was unaware of what was happening until he could feel Josh pushing himself in and his hands settled on Tyler’s shoulders, gently easing Tyler down onto the bed even more.

“Shit.” Josh cursed, his grip tightening as he slid into Tyler without any resistance. All of the stretching and self-lubrication tended to come in handy, and Tyler didn’t want anything to change with himself with how perfect, how _right_ it felt when Josh filled him up and left him breathless like this. Tyler let out a low moan and rocked his hips back on Josh’s length, working against the other man’s movements in an electrifying way.

Josh worked up a steady rhythm and left Tyler unable to do anything but stay upright on his hands and knees with his trembling arms that didn’t offer much support. It felt good to let his muscles strain, though, and it only made the feel of Josh rocking into him even better.

The air was filled with tiny gasps and moans that mixed together until Tyler didn’t know who was saying what and he lost track of everything except the warm feeling pooling and settling in his stomach.

“Fuck, faster, Josh. Please.” Tyler huffed breathlessly, one hand attempting to rub against his sensitive spot as Josh fucked him faster. It was too much to handle anyways, though, so Tyler braced both of his hands on the bed and pushed his legs up to put his ass up higher. The sensory overload left Tyler coming and clenching around Josh’s cock, a low whine spilling from his lips. His thighs wouldn’t stop shaking, and Josh kept fucking him smoothly right through it.

Tyler clambered forward on the bed, forcing Josh out of him before he laid down with his bed to the bed and his legs spread far apart. “I wanna see you when you come.” Tyler said simply before guiding Josh’s back into him and sharply moving his hips against the bed sheets. Josh grabbed Tyler’s waist with his built arms and pushed them closer, his pace picking up. Tyler whispered out low encouragements, his hands rising to Josh’s hair for one of his favorite tricks to pull on his boyfriend.

Josh came as soon as Tyler roughly tugged on the sweaty, bright red locks, his face scrunching up tightly and his thrusts slowing down into a couple more slow movements.

Tyler meet Josh in a sloppy, tired kiss before he could even pull out. Josh huffed out a laugh and stood up on unstable legs to chuck the condom into the trash. Both of their skin was completely covered in messy, slick sweat as well as other assorted bodily fluids- it was gross, granted, but also kind of hot to know that it was a _part_ of Tyler that was covering his boyfriend.

It was still really gross, though, and they finally had a real bathroom, so Tyler had to set his priorities straight. “Shower?” He asked Josh with a raised eyebrow.

Josh nodded and sighed in relief. “God, yes.”

They both stumbled together to the shower and promptly started scrubbing each other down with soap once the water got to a perfect temperature that but cooled them down but didn’t freeze them completely. Tyler had to get on his tiptoes to wash Josh’s hair, but since it was slippery Josh held on to his slick hips firmly to keep Tyler in place and they met in a wet, slightly soapy, totally unorganized and totally perfect kiss.

“Jish!” Tyler shrieked, swatting Josh away when he tried to rub shampoo onto his shoulders. “Stop, you’re gonna get it in my mouth!”

“That’s the goal!”

Tyler yelped in protest and splashed Josh with a handful of body soap, rubbing it into his sides without using the loofa because he knew he was ticklish and Josh should’ve known better than to inspire Tyler with soapy revenge.

“Mercy, mercy!” Josh squeaked breathlessly, his face split in a scrunched-up smile as Tyler’s fingers dug into his armpits and down below his ribcage. Tyler rolled his eyes and finished rinsing conditioner from his hair before stepping out of the shower to dry off, leaving Josh alone to be a pouty, wet mess.

“Fine, be that way.” Josh giggled as he shut the shower curtain. Tyler wrapped his towel around his waist and plugged in his phone so that he could text people back while air-drying. Josh, the complete asshole, always put his clothes on right after he got out of the shower without bothering to dry off in the slightest. It was the one thing that Tyler truly disliked about him.

“Damn kids and their technology nowadays.” Josh piped up from the doorway to the bathroom a couple of minutes after the shower was shut off. Tyler glanced up to see Josh standing in his boxers and nothing else, surprisingly dry.

“You sound like my dad.” Tyler said, closing his phone and setting it on the nightstand so that he could snuggle with Josh before he was forced to inevitably get up once again to brush his teeth, get dressed and go to the bathroom. Josh pecked him on the lips before crawling under the covers. Tyler joined him in the warmth, his towel shifting and dangerously lingering to the point of falling off.

Josh hummed in response and shoved his face into the curve of where Tyler’s chest met his collarbones, only appearing as a fuzzy, bright red damp mess of drummer mohawk. Their legs tangled together almost instinctively, Tyler’s eyes closing as he rested his chin on top of Josh’s head.

Against his will, Tyler found himself falling asleep to the feel of Josh breathing steadily in his arms and a last lingering kiss settled on his lips.


End file.
